


Dreams come in three

by LillyUnova



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cross post from tumblr, fan babies are adorable, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyUnova/pseuds/LillyUnova
Summary: The birth of Kisa and Yukina's children*M-PREG WILL BE INVOLVED. CLICK AWAY IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE**SET 6 YEARS IN THE FUTURE*
Relationships: Kisa Shouta/Yukina Kou
Kudos: 9





	Dreams come in three

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a little mini series, I guess we'll see. Yes these are the Yukina triplets because three times the beauty and fluff haha. Made by yours truly.
> 
> So in order of oldest to youngest: Akira, Naoki, Masahiro
> 
> Feel free to draw!

Kisa Shouta; at the ripe age of 36 never expected his life to take a turn such as this.

All throughout the 37 excruciating hours of labor, The lower half of his body felt like it was purposely torn in half with each push. Even with the *Epidural that was administered within him didn’t exactly help the situation.

The sound of his own screams bounced off the walls of the hospital and back into his own ears, he forced himself to close his eyes thinking the action would quell the intense pain that violently violated his body.

Simply put, it was pure agony. But what they got in return was something both him and his lover Yukina wouldn't trade for the world.

But with hard work, came the reward that made him want to all but cry with both joy and relief. All the stress, money spent and questioning whether both he and Yukina were ready for the journey that was parenthood all disintegrated the moment he heard his babies crying in the little beds.

"Kisa-san?" Was the first words he heard uttered since he passed out due to exhaustion kicking in. Without the need to turn his head to see who was calling his name, a lazy smile decorated his face. He felt those familiar hands playing with his soft black hair -the past nine months, he secretly hoped the triplets inherit his hair color-

A weak hum was all he could think to say in return as he unknowingly leaned his head against his lover's shoulder, each warm puff of air condensed into minuscule beads of liquid even with his t-shirt on.

"How do you feel?” He asked absentmindedly, Yukina’s fingers traveled down from his hair to his own fingers, entwining the digits together.

“The lower half of my body aches like hell.” His complaints sounded like whining. ”I never want to go through that again.” Thankfully it was all over but the screams were still ingrained within the deepest part in his mind. 

They sat in complete silence -well, besides the regular commotion of your average hospital- while their minds wandered to the longest hours in human existence. Yukina’s right hand still throbbed from the surprisingly strong amount of strength used when he squeezed his hand. After that experience, it was finally decided another child wasn’t necessary. Not after the screams, the stress and the unexplained mood swings were something they were better off without. 3 was perfectly fine in his books.

After another minute, the silence was finally broken by “I’ll be right back, I’m going to check on the babies.” All he got was a nod in return and with that, the sound of his footsteps softened with each step he took.

_ ‘I wonder what traits will they inherit?’ _ That thought lingered in his head for a while now. Would they get Yukina’s blonde hair? Or maybe they would get Kisa’s big brown eyes and young facial features? The possibilities kept him awake some nights.

And the answers were about to show themselves.

The sound of crying came closer and closer, his heart rate accelerated with each movement of clock hands. How should he feel when he gets to see them? Happy? Amazed? Should he cry? A myriad of emotions and questions swirled in his heart acted as a restraint so he couldn’t mutter a single word even if he wanted to.

“Kisa-san…they look so beautiful…” Yukina's voice was barely a whisper. “I can’t believe this is happening.” Kisa's light brown eyes were glued to his lover smiling lovingly at one of the three babies. It looked like he got Yukina’s blonde hair -a dark shade of blonde- and Kisa’s nose shape along with his skin tone. Kisa felt tears well up in his brown eyes seeing his lover holding their children for the very first time.

A nurse came into the room with the standard hospital attire, two more bundles of joy in her arms. It was at that point, holding one of the babies, he had an epiphany.

Those were his children.  _ Their sons _ .

“Congratulations Kisa-san. Here are your other children.”

He couldn’t say anything. It was like he forgot how to speak the moment his children were in his arms, their chubby fingers gently wrapped around his own.

“What do you want to name them?” A tired smile stretched across his lips as his brown eyes examined each feature of his children.

Their hair was the first thing he noticed. The one in Yukina’s arm had the darkest shade of brown hair out of the three along with the darkest shade of brown eyes.

The second one had caramel colored hair, beautiful light brown eyes -pride welled within him seeing the sharp optics darting about, taking in its surroundings for the first time- and his face shape.

As for the third one, his hazelnut colored eyes fluttered open like a blooming flower, the lightest shade of brown swam in the optics. He was happy to note that he had Yukina’s face shape and the closest shade of brown hair to his.

The discussion of names had popped up throughout the past nine months, the moment the gender of the babies were revealed to the new parents, they bounced off different names -over half of them were researched, whereas the other half came from Yukina’s excitement clouding his judgment-

Yukina ran his index finger across the baby's smooth cheek, obviously in deep thought, thinking about the many discussions regarding their names.

**_/GG/_ **

_ “Kisa-san, do you have any ideas?” _

_ It was another slow Monday afternoon -but then again, it felt like time had slowed down the past 4 months- and all they could think about was what were they going to name their unborn children? _

_ “What about Tetsu?” _

_ Kisa considered it for a minute, Yukina Tetsu… it just didn’t sound right. And with that, he just said no. _

_ “...How about Naoki?” Now that came out of nowhere. It must have been from one of the many shoujo manga he had read over the years. _

_ “Yukina Naoki…” Kisa pondered before softly smiling. “It has a nice ring to it.” _

_ The ultrasound was set on the coffee table, the picture was fuzzy for the most part but the image of three babies was crystal clear. _

_ “One down, two to go.” He pointed to Naoki who was in the middle of the sonogram. “Do you have any ideas?” _

_ Yukina stared at one of the babies in deep thought. For some reason, his thoughts turned to shojo manga -he came from work thirty minutes prior- more specifically, his favorite series. To sum it up, the unexpected just happened! The author was known for the most outrageous plot twists -well as outrageous as shoujo manga would allow- It turned out the main character (Aiko) was tricked into a relationship with the love interest’s (Ren) twin (Akira). He was quite the manipulator, his love for Aiko was founded on the sole purpose of taking something valuable away from his own brother. _

_ He was a really deep character -and a pretty fucked up one at that- and that was something he could appreciate. Let it be known he wasn’t going to name his future child because of certain traits of a character. It was hard to come up with a cohesive answer, but he wanted his child to be someone memorable for the good things he would do 10 or 20 years from now. _

_ “How about we name this one Akira.” He pulled out his phone, quickly typing the name into the new search tab, a variety of results popped up before him. _

_ Akira is a gender neutral name and as Kisa put it, it had a nice ring to it. Yukina Akira… let’s hope he’d never come anything close to a shady, manipulative person. Two down, one to go. _

_ “Masahiro! Where are you going?…” A shrill scream came from the television, the female lead of a mediocre drama rushed towards “Masahiro” _

_ Pulling out his own phone, like Yukina, he typed in the name that was screamed a second prior. Within seconds, search results were there for his eyes to scan. _

**_Masahiro means “wise person”_ **

_ “Ehh Kisa-san, what are looking at?” He showed the screen to his lover and after scanning the words in front of him, they didn’t need to utter a single word. They both knew. _

_ Yukina Masahiro. It sounds just perfect. _

**_/GG/_ **

“This one is Masahiro and the one on the right is Naoki.” He made sure to give a kiss on their foreheads and a happy sound filled his ears. It was like they were in a state of euphoria, everything was just perfect. Almost like the last nine months faded into obscurity.

“And you are Akira.” He followed in his lover’s footsteps and gave him a kiss on his forehead before walking up towards his lover and whispering,

“We’re parents… this is a dream come true.”

While they had no idea what the world of parenting had in store for them, they were ready for whatever came at them. It really was a dream and it came in a set of three.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: yoshiunova


End file.
